utilitarismoeticofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Senciência e sofrimento em animais
Senciência é a capacidade de sentir, de se ter estados subjetivos afetivos, e, em particular, de sofrer. A sensação subjetiva é um aspecto da consciência, e não é o mesmo que reagir comportamentalmente a um estímulo, ou de processá-lo cognitivamente, estes dois podem ocorrer sem serem acompanhados da sensação subjetiva (como por exemplo nos atos reflexos e na visão cega). Epistemologicamente a senciência é um problema difícil, ainda não há uma teoria estabelecida de como e porque ocorre e de como detectá-la, apesar de muitos esforços feitos neste sentido e de algumas teorias tentativas, e por sua dificuldade foi chamado de problema difícil da consciência, e considerado por muitos um dos problemas mais difíceis da filosofia. A aferição empírica de senciência, só pode ser feita de forma indireta por meio do comportamento e de sinais neurofisiológicos correlatos e mesmo assim é também bastante desafiadora, testar a presença de senciência em pacientes em coma, com lesão cerebral, em fetos e animais de outras espécies envolve um tipo de pesquisa complicada e frequentemente seus métodos e resultados são controversos. Muitos filósofos e teorias utilitaristas usam a senciência como o critério fundamental de subjetividade ética, isto é, um indivíduo passa a ter valor intrínseco à medida que este é senciente. Quantificação e comparação senciente Um difícil problema teórico de teorias consequencialistas agregativas é comparar graus de senciência e somar experiências subjetivas entre diferentes indivíduos. Alguns defendem que a intensidade das experiências subjetivas depende de propriedades que escalam com o número de neurônios, com a atividade neurofisiológica ou com o tamanho da região cerebral ativada, esta perspectiva é baseada na constatação de que o grau de intensidade de sensação consciente num ser humano parece aumentar com estas três grandezas, e medicamentos anestésicos diminuem a dor proporcionalmente ao número de fibras neurais desativadas. Há no entanto os que defendam que a senciência é relativa ao indivíduo, e que o grau de intensidade de sensação seria proporcional ao grau de encefalização ou à proporção de ativação de uma área cerebral em relação a sua capacidade total de ativação, esta visão é baseada na idea de que as sensações tem a finalidade de modificar o estado comportamental e cognitivo do indivíduo e que o grau de atividade neural é proporcional ao corpo do indivíduo e ao tamanho do estímulo. Uma discussão sobre o assunto pode ser encontrada no fórum do Felicifia http://felicifia.org/viewtopic.php?f=30&t=139. Capacidade de sofrimento Nocicepção Nocicepção é a capacidade de reagir a estímulos fisicamente nocivos, geralmente os que causam danos a tecidos. Ela é bem primitiva filogeneticamente e não implica necessariamente em sensação subjetiva, podendo ocorrer puramente por respostas reflexas. Sensação subjetiva de dor A sensação subjetiva de dor é o estado consciente subjetivo de perceber a sensação de dor, geralmente com uma atitude negativa em relação a ela. A valência hedônica negativa da dor é dissociável da sua percepção, como é observado nos casos de assimbolia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pain_asymbolia. Acredita-se que diversas espécies animais sintam dor devido a comportamentos de preferência ou aversão a estímulos nocidos experienciados anteriormente (aprendizado), e a atenuação ou eliminação de resposta de estresse a estímulos nocivos quando sob efeito de anestésicos. Sofrimento afetivo e simbólico Não se sabe precisamente qual é a capacidade de animais sofrerem por causas afetivas e simbólicas, embora se possa medir comportamentos de estresse em resposta a algumas situações. Animais mostram comportamentos depressivos (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Animal_models_of_depression) em resposta a estresse prolongado, sofrem por antecipação em experimentos de condicionamento aversivo (mostram comportamentos de estresse em resposta a um estímulo antecipatório), e em respondem a estresse de outros animais coespecíficos. Senciência em animais Geralmente se considera que animais vertebrados são sencientes, incluindo assim mamíferos, aves, répteis, anfíbios e peixes Scientists Tip the Scales Against Anglers, Günther Stockinger, Spiegel online, 03/11/2011 06:07 PM, ver tradução da UOL (por Deborah Weinberg): Novas pesquisas mostram que peixes têm consciência e podem sentir dor , devido a sua semelhança neuroanatômica, sua resposta comportamental a estímulos dolorosos e também sua atenuação sob efeito de anestésicos. Uma declaração de 2012 assinada por diversos especialistas no estudo de consciência afirma que: "o peso da evidência indica que humanos não são únicos em possuir os substratos neurológicos que geram a consciência. Animais não-humanos, incluindo todos os mamíferos e aves, e muitas outras criaturas, incluindo polvos, também possuem estes substratos neurológicos.". A declaração também descreve e discrimina as evidências atuais de consciência em diferentes clados animais Philip Low et al. The Cambridge Declaration on Consciousness, july 7, 2012. Invertebrados O caso de invertebrados é mais controverso, mas há evidências indiretas a favor de moluscos cefalópodes e gastrópodes, e de artrópodes crustáceos e aracnídeos Invertebrate welfare: where is the real evidence for conscious affective states?, Georgia J. Mason, Trends in Ecology & Evolution, Volume 26, Issue 5, 212-213, 31 March 2011, relacionadas a motivação e flexibilidade comportamental. Nematelmintos Vermes como o C. elegans tem um sistema nervoso bastante simples e permitem identificar as primeiras evidências de um sistema motivacional: "Even the soil-dwelling roundworm C. elegans, which is millimeter long and has only 302 neurons in its entire body, has some basic pleasure circuitry. These worms typically feed on bacteria and are very good at following odor cues to find clumps on them. However, when a group of eight key neurons containing dopamine are silenced, the worms are mostly indifferent to this favorite food source (even though they can still detect odors)." -- David Linden (The Compass of Pleasure, p24) Veja também * Senciência Links Em inglês *Sentience - Wikipedia *Animal consciousness - Wikipedia Referências